The pizza store is having a $10\%$ off sale on all of its pizzas. If the pizza you want regularly costs $\$17$, how much would you save with the discount?
In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $10\%$ $\times$ $$17$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$17$ = $$1.70$ You would save $$1.70$ because of the discount.